


Speculation

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Ghostfacers - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Suspected Cover-up, Suspected relastionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostfacers talk about the Winchesters relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 13 Ghostfacers

As soon as the brothers were back in the Eagle's nest, Dean was immediately on Sam, checking his arms, his chest, his face, all the while throwing questions at Sam. _What day is it? Are you okay? What's your name?_

Harry scoffed and turned to Ed, leaning close to him and whispering in his ear.

"For two guys who deny being in gay love with each other, they really seem like they're in gay love with each other."

"I know right?" They watched as Dean gripped Sam's arm, still fussing over him. Sam grunted as Dean brushed back hair from his face. He didn't make a move to push him away.

"That is kind of weird though, right? I mean, they're brothers, aren't they?"

Ed shook his head as he watched Dean dote on Sam. "It's probably a cover-up because their both douches who can't man up and be gay together."

Harry nodded in agreement and started packing up the equipment. "And, besides, we've had weirder. You just had to seduce a dead, gay intern."


End file.
